


A Visit

by mojo_jojo67



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, fluff?(imsmoothbrainsorry), forgive me for this is me firdst worke, not finished, ship stuff.., ugh sleepmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo_jojo67/pseuds/mojo_jojo67
Summary: ,,cute,, morning,, viseet,,,
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira)
Kudos: 22





	A Visit

Yamagata was loudly snoring on his couch, knocked out cold, his doorm wasn't as much of a mess as it would be. For once he didn't drink himself to sleep. A couple timed knocks on his beat up door were heard and he groaned, rolling over. He grunted as the sunlight streaming out of his blinds got into his eyes. and he got up slowly, the knocks on the door returning but slightly louder. "I'm coming I'm coming.." He walked to the door and opened it, yawning as he reached down and scratched his crotch in his baggy boxers. He was expecting to see someone else but looked down, seeing Kai.  
"Aiye." Kaisuke looked up at him, he was in casual clothing, nothing all that fancy but pants, a t-shirt, and his signature red tie. It took Yama a second to realize why he was here.  
"Fuck FUCK, I'm sorry Kai," Yama brushed his fingers through his hair, "I forgot literally everything about this." He said as he walked back a step and quickly scrambled to clean his doorm.  
"..No worries.." Kai was kinda expecting this, knowing Yamagata. He walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. Kai pulled out a chair, "I'll admit I woke up earlier than usual." Kai rubbed his face and yawned. Kai heard a muffled, "mhm," from the closed bathroom door.  
"Alrighty then!" Yama came out of the bathroom, still having bead-head and wearing his boxers, but slipped on a tank-top, revealing the tan lines that only Kai knew existed. Kai fought back a giggle from seeing him bust out so proudly. Yama looked down at Kai sitting in the chair. "Whas' so funny little man?" He walked over and bent down, resting his arm on the chair making him directly over the smaller one.  
"Your hair looks like shit." He looked up at him, being rough his his comments on purpose.  
"No way its not."  
"Keep saying that to yourself." Kai non-chalontly turned in this chair.  
"Then.. Then do my fucking hair." Yama gave Kai an angry stare, albeit a little fake and mostly just for shits and giggles. Kai gave Yama a slight look.  
"..Sure. Just- Sit down in front of the TV." Kai was uneasy from this off question from this friend who he always thought of as gruff, rough, and sure not caring about what his hair looks like to some dweeb. Kai walked to the bathroom to grab some things for his friend, who he couldn't hear what he was doing over the sound of the TV. He walked out and saw Yama sitting on a cushion from his couch, his arm on his knee and his head resting on his hand, his eyes slightly drifted to the bathroom door. Kai yawned and sat down behind him, beginning to brush his hair. "So."  
"Do you think Kaneda and Tetsuo know we do this." Yama thought aloud, more like a mumble.  
"Hell yeah! Do you not see how gay those two are? Kaneda practically carries tetsuo wherever we go." Kai laughed to himself and shrugged listening to Yama release a nervous laugh, after that there was an awkward, long pause. Kai continued combing his hair, he was watching the TV but Yamas hair got him distracted as it was soft, not greasey and knotted, and smelled nice.. There was a silent moment as Kai stopped combing and looked at his hair.  
"What?" He looked up at Kai. "Really, what?"  
"Is that new?" Kai smelled the faint scent of a nice cologne and hair conditioner. Yama almost choked on his spit. Kai was waiting for an answer but was answered with Yama scattering off into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly and heard the thump of him sitting on the door to keep Kai out. "Alrighty then." Kai stared at the door for a while. "You dont have to hide from me, I'm not gonna do anything." He dropped the comb on the rug and crawled on all fours to the door and leaned on it. He thought for a moment then looked at the door from the corner of his eyes, "never knew you'd dress up for me." Kai was about to giggle but he heard a slight shift from behind the door.  


(mmgaad ill finishe this later, IM SORRY I EDIT THIS CONSTANTLY I JUST DONT HAVE A SATISFYING ENDING AND AM NOT PROUD OF IT HHGKRFRGIRG)


End file.
